User blog:Kidencore/Scream Queens episode 10 Welcome To Hell
Scream Queens Episode 10: Welcome To Hell (The scene set at Kappa House) 5: What the hell are you talking about? Sarah: I know all about your Anti-Sarah club, that vicious rumor you started about me, and all of your rude as post about me on the dark web of the internet. 5: How did you find out about that? Annie: Gage had someone find a document about you. It has all your information, web history, and recent online purchases. 3: We know you bought a chainsaw, a gun, and rope. Sarah: All of which the Red Devil uses to kill people. 3: We caught you Red Devil handed. Sarah: Admit it bitch. 5: I'll admit something alright, i'll admit I that I think your crazy Sarah and apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Sarah: What are you talking about? 5: I met your mother at the nut house. Sarah: Bitch you lying my mom walked out on me and my dad. 5: Your daddy lied to you and in fact was the one who put her there. Sarah: Don't say another word. 5: (laughs) I can see that being the future for you. Just imagine you being sent to nut house with your mommy. Sarah: I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! (Sarah in the heat of the moment Sarah pushes #5 down the stairs and as she stumbles down you can hear her neck snap) 3: OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO? Sarah: I don't know I just got angry and I- it just happened. (Annie goes to check on #5's pulse) Annie: She doesn't have a pulse. 3: What do we do? Sarah: I'll tell you what we will do. We are gonna hide her body. (The scene switches to the Dickies in the woods heading to the Red Devils hideout) Kieran: Only a little bit further from here boys. Gage: Something about this doesn't feel right. Ari: Feel free to punk out now if you like. Gage: Hell no, I just have some suspicions. Hunter: it's four against two, we'll be fine. (As they continue to walk they don't realized that the Red Devil is following them and has knock out gas with them) (The scene switches to Sarah, Annie, and #3 in woods to hide #5's body) Sarah: Ok let's dump her body here. 3: I feel awful dumping her body in a ravine. Annie: Elle I say we ditch Sarah and- Sarah: Hell no, if i'm going so are you two bitches. (The girls leave #5 body in the ravine and leave) Annie: Ok since we're doing this, we need to get our stories straight. Sarah: First we have to tell CC we stopped the Red Devil for good. 3: Sarah, Annie look. (Sarah #3 points to unconscious Kieran) Annie: Oh my god it's Kieran. (The girls run towards Kieran to help him and as they help him up he begins to come to) Kieran: An-Annie? Annie: Yeah it's me. 3: What the hell happened to you? Kieran: We got blindsided by the two Red Devils and knocked us out and the last thing was each of the guys being dragged of by the Red Devils. Sarah: Wait both Red Devils? (Kieran nods) Sarah: Shit this means Tilli wasn't the Red Devil. Kieran: We were going to go trash the Red Devils hideout but The Red Devil got us and- and we got to go back for them. Sarah: No we have to go to get CC for help first. Annie: I'll go find the guys and you both take Kieran and go to Dean Tourses office. (The scene switches to CC in her office, CC is on phone) CC: (On the phone) Hello police, I acquire your assistance. (Sarah, #3, and Kieran enters her office) CC: (On The phone) What do you mean in 2 to 3 hours, I need assistance now. (CC hangs up) CC: Alright, I got the university evacuated and the police will be here within an hour. 3: Someone is on her A game. CC: Where is #5 and Annie? Sarah: Oh #5 She was......killed...... by the Red Devil. Yep the Red Devil killed her. Annie went looking for the Red Devil's hideout. CC: Oh my lord. Sarah: So What do we do know? CC: Right Sarah I need you to help me with calling #5 and Annie's parents and to let them know what has happened. (As Sarah and CC begin to calling, Kieran whisper's to #3) Kieran: Hey Sarah #3 can you help me something? 3: Sure, what you need? Kieran: I need you to get me those keys off CC's desk without her knowing. 3: Why? Kieran: It's for us to go help Annie. She's gonna need our help. 3: Alright. (While CC and Sarah are not paying attention, #3 grabs the keys of her desk) 3: Ok so how are we gonna help Annie? Kieran: Like this. (Kieran takes out his switchblade and stabs #3 in the side. She stumbles down front of CC who immediately goes to comfort her) CC: Good lord. Sarah: What are you doing? Kieran: What I do best. (Kieran takes out his Red Devil mask) Sarah: Oh my god! Wait hold up, you can't be one of the Red Devils that attacked us you were with Ari and other spying Gage. Voice: "I think I can answer that" (Sarah, CC, and 3 turn around to see who said that and are shocked to see it turn out to be Professor Pan who is still alive) (The switches to Annie in the woods) Annie: Come Annie you can do this. You can do this (Annie spots the hideout and runs to the door) Annie: It's locked dammit. Wait isn't the entrance of the old Kappa house's basement. (Annie turns around and see's the guys unconscious and tied up) Annie: Oh my god! (Annie checks their pulses) Annie: Ok good you guys are still alive. I'll come back with some help. (Annie leaves to go get help) (The scene switches back to CC's office) Pan: I was one of the two Red Devils that attacked you and your sisters. Sarah: Than who was the other Red Devil. Kieran: Some random guy we found and paid him to be a stand in. Pan: He thought were filming a movie. 3: I-I d-don't understand w-why would you fake your own d-death? Pan: To Keep Kieran from being exposed and it makes it really convenient that the Red Devil and Kieran be at the same place at once without any suspicions. (CC gestures Sarah to run, and Sarah runs out of CC's office) Pan: Stop standing there looking stupid, go after her. (Kieran glares at Pan he runs past him) CC: Pan please let me take Elle Norwood to the hospital. She's losing to much blood. Pan: Why should let you save this girl when you couldn't save my wife and my baby. CC: I punished those girls and I gave you a job here to give a peace of mind. Pan: Still doesn't change the fact my wife and baby are dead. (Pan walks out of CC's office and stops away in in the hallway) Pan: Oh check under your desk I left you something that will blow you away. (CC checks under desk and notices a bomb) CC: SHIT! (Pan detonates the bomb with both CC and #3 are kill in the explosion) (The Scene switches to Annie running in the woods and she bumps into Sarah) Annie: Sarah good I found you. We need to get Kieran and the others. Sarah: No, that's no good. Annie: Why? Sarah: Kieran is one of the Red Devils. Annie: What the fuck? Sarah: Professor Pan is alive too. Annie: I... Sarah: We need to go now. Annie: Wait we have to help the guys first. (Annie and Sarah make there way to the Kappa House basement) Sarah: Ari, please be ok? Annie: He's unconscious but he's alive Sarah. (Annie and Sarah turn around but are held at gunpoint by Kieran) Kieran: Hey Annie. Annie: Kieran fuck you. Kieran: Ouch and I thought we were friends. (Pan walks up to them) Pan: Kieran stop playing around and give them the key. (Kieran tosses Annie the key) Pan: Open the doors. (Annie opens the doors) Pan: Now take them down stairs. (They walk down stairs of the old kappa house basement) Pan: Now look over there. (Annie and Sarah look over an altar with 5 slots fit for five people) Pan: Now I want you strap the boys on three of those slots. Kieran: Do it now bitches. (Kieran points his gun towards them and the girls strap Ari, Gage, and Hunter to a slot) Sarah: Why are you doing this? Pan: Vindication. Annie: What? Pan: I want to recreate how your vicious mother and friends did to my baby with you. Sarah: That's my mother's fault not mine. Pan: Doesn't matter. Sarah: And all the killings? Pan: Just a little fun along the way. Annie: Ok Kieran why are you working with him? Kieran: I was tired of the authority figures in my life treating like shit, controlling everything I do and I just wanted a way to be free. (Annie and Sarah stare and nod at each other) Sarah: So then why are you letting this creepy professor treat you like shit and control you? Pan: Stop playing with them Kieran, and get them on their slots. Annie: See he's doing it right now. Pan: We don't have the time to waste on this. The boys will wake up soon, so stop standing there and do something. Kieran: Alright, I'll do something. (Kieran turns around and shoots Pan in the head killing him once and for all. With Kieran distracted, Annie and Sarah run up stairs into the old Kappa house) Kieran: Get back here bitches. (Kieran runs after them into the old Kappa house) Kieran: Come out ladies I don't bite. Kieran walks up stairs and Annie comes from behind him and pins against the railing) Kieran: Who would've thought we both end up here. Annie: Go burn in hell! (Sarah comes running a pushes Kieran over the railing) Sarah: Annie are you ok. Are you ok Annie. Annie: Thanks Sarah. Sarah: No problem. (They both look over the railing and see Kieran landed on a flagpole and it pierced through his chest to his heart) Annie: Let's go get the boys. (As Annie and Sarah unstrap the guys, they begin to come to and evently walk back to campus as the police begins to show up.) Category:Blog posts